


The Master is here no more

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Beds, Children, Coping, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hadn’t felt so in peace for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master is here no more

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Amo no está aquí, nunca más](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080415) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my unique friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Ianto got frightened when he woke up and couldn’t feel Jack at his side. Both men were exhausted and needed to sleep, but it seemed that the Captain had had enough rest. The Doctor had said they were safe from the Master forever, that the psychopath Time Lord had definitely disappeared and would never cross their timeline. But maybe it would take Jack a long time to accept it and overcome it.

Ianto got up and looked for his husband. He wasn’t in the toilet. He stepped into the hallway and looked at the children’s room. Jack was lying on one of the beds with the girl curled up beside him and the little boy on his chest. He saw Ianto, smiled weakly and gestured to him to make no noise. Ianto, very quietly, pushed the other bed to put them together. He lay down next to Jack and interlocked his fingers with his husband’s.

—I’m fine, Ianto. Don’t be worried —Jack whispered.

—Are you sure? —Ianto whispered too.

Jack nodded, tightening Ianto’s hand and stroking his son’s small head.

—If I’m with you I’m fine. I finally know everything will be fine.

Ianto pressed himself against Jack as much as he could and put an arm around the boy. The girl was sleeping at the other side of Jack. Ianto just wanted to surround the three of them with his arms and always protect them.

—We’re going to need a three meters bed.

Jack laughed softly. He hadn’t felt so in peace for a long time.


End file.
